Hit Wizard Announcment
by Viole
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Draco. What happens if Sirius takes them both away at a young age to America. No Slash/No Pairings


* * *

Characters

Harry Potter

Bio– Canon beginning except Sirius Black breaks out and rescues harry from the Dursley's when harry is only 2 years old. Sirius takes him to America where he is given asylum after a trial. From there he moves to Florida and raises harry in the tropical state. At age 11, instead of going to a magical school, Salem, harry opts to continue through the regular school system. Sirius home schools him when it comes to magic, thus making harry's understanding of magic a bit darker then most people. While in America, harry found a liking of guns. He also found his speed addiction in cars and brooms. He finally decides to return to england at the age of 16 to face his life goal of wiping Voldermort out of existence. When he reaches England, he is very different to what people think. They expect a lost and scared child but what they get is a flirtatious, confident, and seemingly normal teenager. He somewhat takes a liking to Ginny right away because he starts flirting with her right away.

Description – Emerald green eyes, slightly tanned skin, jet colored hair that reaches shoulders but normally picked up in a bun. Likes to wear cargo pants and slightly tight shirts. Loves boots and military vests (for paintball). Favors darker colors such as black, red, dark blue, dark green, and purple. Around 5'10" at age 16. Weights 164Ibs. Athletic build.

Possessions – Broom is a Firebolt.

Car is a Nissan 2002 Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec, Black, Purple stitching, dark pink underglow.

Wand, Willow Bark, Cobra Venom Core.

A pet Hungarian Horntail (two of them) that him and Draco saved from being poached.

Abilities– Animegus (Lion form)

Extremely acute with Dark Magic

Patronus Form is a Lion

Parselmouth

Profession – He's a Bounty Hunter in the states along with Sirius.

Draco Black

Bio– When he was born, his magic seemed very weak, close to a squibs, so the Lucius Malfoy disowned him and killed his mother, that last part was in secret. Sirius found this out while forming a plan to rescue harry and decided to take him as well since he was now a Black. Now him and harry are best friends. Same general time line as harry except he prefers intelligence gathering over combat and his magic started growing when him and harry started learning about magic. Since he grew up with harry, he isn't prejiduce to muggles and therefore has a different attitude. He is more a player, like Sirius, but when he gets to Hogwarts, he takes an instant liking to Daphne Greengrass.

Description – Blond hair with a few black strands, always pulled back into a pony tail. Pale skin with silvery eyes. Likes regular jeans and t-shirts. Prefers middle colors such as blue and brown. He is around 5'11" at age 16 and weights 167Ibs. Athletic Build.

Possessions– Broom is Firebolt.

Car is a 2007 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 8, Red, Black Stitching, and Red Underglow.

Wand, Frozen Oak Bark, Dragon Heart String.

Hungarian Horntail

Abilities– Animegus (Anaconda Form)

Patronus Form is a Basilisk

Acute to mind magic

Profession – Intelligence gathering for bounty heads.

Everyone else will be described as the story goes on. I'm not going to give you an overpowered Harry that leaves people wondering why he doesn't obliterate Voldermort from the beginning. I'm planning on making this a five part series with the first story being the character builds of Harry, Draco, and Sirius. Second being the character builds of Ginny and the Weasly's and the third being the Character build of Dumbeldore and Voldermort. Forth Story will be Harry and company returning to England and interacting with the characters from story 2 and 3. Finally story five will be the confrontation leading to harry and Voldermort.

If anyone is interested in being the Beta reader to this project please email me and I will respond ASAP. I do ask for alot of reviews on this project, but keep it to constructive criticism.


End file.
